Yoo Bro: The Animated Series
Yoo Bro: The Animated Series, an anime from the official Yoo Bro channel! The animation is done by Sparky Doodles Comics. A link to their tumblr, official facebook, official twitter, and official instagram. The episodes air on youtube. The series debuted on February 13th, 2017, with the pilot episode, Homework. It has since gained over five thousand views, with over one hundred likes. The story takes place in the Cyber, and follows the adventures of Yoo Bro(also known as High Bro), as he pranks the world inside out. Cast and Characters Main Cast Sparky Doodles Comics as Yoo Bro, the master troll terrorizing Cybernetic India. Sparky Doodles Comics as Bobby, the bubbly poor victim of Yoo Bro's pranks. Sparky Doodles Comics as Steven, the emo kid with anger issues. Sparky Doodles Comics as the police officer, trying his best to ensure the law is upheld in Cybernetic India. Episodes Episode I: Homework Synopsis: In this episode, Yoo Bro has an extremely deep voice. It is the first appearance of the classroom in the series. The classroom has wooden desks, black chairs, a blue floor, and green walls. Yoo Bro sits in between an emo purple hair kid, named Steven, and a cheery black haired kid, named Bobby. Yoo Bro does not remember to bring his homework, or didn't complete it at all. Bobby is extremely happy, speaking in a campy voice about completing his homework. Yoo Bro devises a diabolical plan, and pretends Bobby called Steven an asshole. Steven obviously has anger issues, and thus, despite Bobby being innocent, kicks the shit out of Bobby. Yoo Bro takes Bobby's homework, and crosses out Bobby's name, and then writes his own. The teacher does not appear in this episode. Cast: Yoo Bro: Sparky Doodles Comics Bobby: Sparky Doodles Comics Steven: Sparky Doodles Comics Animation: Sparky Doodles Comics Episode II: '''Jesus did it again! '''Synopsis: A police officer pulls over Yoo Bro's Weedmobile, and this is the first appearance of Yoo Bro's car. The officer asks for Yoo Bro's license, and while Yoo Bro says he will oblige, he simply drinks more of his wine. The officer takes the bottle, and Yoo Bro lies, saying that it is water. The officer smells the drink, and confirms that it is wine. A halo then appears over Yoo Bro's head, as he blames Jesus for switching his water with wine. Cast: Yoo Bro: Sparky Doodles Comics Police Officer: Sparky Doodles Comics Animation: Sparky Doodles Comics Reception Yoo Bro: The Animated Series is a rather obscure work of art, with Meme Masters and Trolls giving it positive ratings. Normies do not understand the fine culture, and as such, rate it negatively. Overall, there have only been over 9000(seriously) views on youtube of the released two episodes. Trivia * The characters in the Animated Series all have British accents. Whether this means it takes place in Cybernetic UK, or the voices were just done overseas, is unknown. For the time being, it is assumed the location of the show is in Cybernetic India. Gallery Arrest.PNG|Yoo Bro is under arrest. (February 2017) Bobby.PNG|Bobby. (February 2017) Classroom.PNG|The classroom. (February 2017) Fight.PNG|Steven tackles Bobby. (February 2017) Halo.PNG|Yoo Bro summons a halo. (February 2017) Homework.PNG|Bro writes his own name on Bobby's homework. (February 2017) Officer.PNG|Police officer. (February 2017) Yoo bro.PNG|Yoo Bro. (February 2017) Steven.PNG|Steven. (February 2017) Weedmobile.PNG|The Weedmobile. (February 2017) Yoo bro the title.PNG|The opening. (February 2017) Category:Animated series